


You Can Have My Number

by SixBlueMarbles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixBlueMarbles/pseuds/SixBlueMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is having some trouble turning off the predictive text on his new phone. Lucky for him a stranger is willing to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have My Number

Steve fumbled with his new cellphone while he was waiting for the subway. Tony had given it to him yesterday after complaining for months that he should upgrade his phone. He had only accepted because he own phone had finally given up the ghost.

The problem was that he didn’t know how to work everything yet on this phone and whatever was going on with the texting was stupid. He just wanted it gone. Usually he wasn’t so terrible with these kind of things but today was not his day. The alarm clock hadn’t gone off this morning because Steve had programed his phone wrong and he was now late for his morning meeting. Plus he kept unlocking his phone and pressing buttons with the fingerprint thing Tony had helped him set up even though Steve hadn’t particularly wanted it set up. Tony had insisted and Steve just hadn’t gone and turned it off yet. Plus, he wouldn’t have needed help, Tony just needed to feel useful sometimes and Steve had a hard time telling people no when they were coming from a place of helpfulness.

He’d looked everywhere he could to find the place to turn off the setting, but it wasn’t anywhere logical. He couldn’t even find it in the illogical places so he had just started looking through everything. 

“For fucks sake.” Steve whispered as he clicked back to settings to start under a different heading. Finding the thing shouldn’t be this hard. 

“Need some help?” The guy next to him asked. Steve hadn’t noticed him until he had spoken.

“No,” Steve looked up from his phone. “I just want to turn off the damn predictive text.” He felt a little stupid when the man laughed, tossing his long, brown hair back.

“It’s in a really stupid place.” The man said as he extended his hand to take the phone. Steve considered that this was some kind of ploy to steal his phone, but it seemed a little bit of a hassle when the guy was big enough to just grab it and run. Besides, he was sure Tony had put insurance or lo-jack or something on it. Deciding to take the help, Steve handed his phone over and watched the man fiddle with it for a moment. “It’s also super unhelpful.” 

“I just want everything where it was on my old phone.” Steve hung his head. “I am not good with change.”

The man laughed and handed Steve back his phone. “Well, you are one step closer to that goal.”

“Thanks.” Steve smiled as his train pulled up. “This is me.” Part of Steve hoped that the guy would be getting on this one too and he could spend more time talking to him. Get his name at least. 

“I’m waiting for someone.” The man looked disappointed, but Steve could have been reading into things.

“Well, thanks for the help with my phone.”

“No problem.” The man smiled.

Steve would have stayed just to keep talking, making up some excuse which would in no way be believed now, but he really couldn’t be late for work. So he smiled back and got onto the train and found a seat. 

Looking down at his phone, he noticed a new message. Figuring it could be important, Steve unlocked his phone and opened it. It was a message from himself. 

**So you’re kinda a beautiful guy and I’d like to get coffee or something. Maybe you’re straight but if you’re interested text me. 555-386-2097. -Bucky**

****Steve couldn’t stop smiling down at his phone while he texted Bucky to see if he was free Saturday and if he wanted to get dinner instead.


End file.
